


Deep Conversations With Children

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [89]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Discussions of death, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Young Daniel has a very important question. Which leads to another. And another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Cotton Candy Bingo, cause i gotta get on that! (chapter 20 of Last One Standing coming later tonight!)

“What’s wrong, Gran’pa?” Daniel looked up at him with worried eyes and his dirty, well-loved stuffed Grimlock clutched in his hands. “Why you crying?”

Sparkplug reached up to wipe his eyes, unaware that he’d teared up while he looked through his late wife’s old photo album. Even now, twenty years after her passing, he still missed Mary deeply. He set the old album aside and reached down to pick up his grandson.

Daniel snuggled into his side and hugged him tightly, squishing plush Grimlock between them. Sparkplug hugged the boy back, just as tightly. “I’m all right,” Sparkplug told him. “Sometimes remembering your Grandma makes me sad, that’s all.”

“Why?” Daniel asked.

“Because I can’t see her anymore, like when you get sad because your mom and dad are gone for a long time.” Sparkplug hugged his grandson more tightly.

“Why?” The boy snuggled closer into the older man’s side. “Did she run ‘way?”

Sparkplug almost laughed, both at the boy’s innocence and how seriously he asked the question, but this conversation was not one for laughter. “She got very sick when your dad was little. The doctors couldn’t make her better and we didn’t know Ratchet yet. She died.”

“Oh.” Daniel put one of plush Grimlock’s hands in his mouth as he thought. “Gran’pa? What’s died?”

“It’s...” Sparkplug frowned for a moment. “It’s when your body stops working and turns off forever. Your family and your friends can’t see you anymore.”

“You go away forever?” The boy asked.

“Yeah. You go away forever.” Sparkplug sighed.

“Will you go away forever?” Grimlock’s hand went back in Daniel’s mouth.

“Someday.” The older man bent down and kissed the top of his grandson’s head. “We all go away forever someday.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“And I don’t want to go. But we don’t get to choose. Someday we all have to go.” Sparkplug kissed Daniel’s head again. “But I’ll do my best to stay for as long as I can, okay?”

“Okay.” Daniel chewed the plush’s hand for a bit longer before looking up and giving his grandfather a brilliant smile. “I promise to stay as long as I can too.”

Despite the subject matter, Sparkplug couldn't help but smile brightly in return.


End file.
